In a wellbore, the formation is fractured in order to let oil pass into the wellbore and further on to the production casing. When fracturing the formation, it is desirable to obtain fractures extending substantially transversely to the extension of the borehole, and thus the casing. However, these fractures commonly extend substantially along the casing due to the natural layers in the formation.
Fractures extending perpendicularly to the casing extend longer into the formation. In this way, they uncover a larger area of the formation filled with oil containing fluid, which leads to a more optimised production than with longitudinal fractures.